This invention relates to product identification and information tags for merchandise suspended from elongate horizontally oriented support hooks and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such tags which may be readily attached to and removed from the support hooks without being subject to inadvertent removal and which display product information forwardly of the merchandise supported on a hook.
The invention is particularly concerned with a product identification and information tag that may conveniently be used with a form of elongate support hook known as a Trion Flip Lock hook which is a form of hook particularly adapted for mounting on a perforated board. The elongate hook body itself is made of a metal rod which has a plastic bracket secured at its proximal end. The plastic bracket has a pair of rearwardly projecting hook-like prongs which are spaced to fit in a pair of adjacent apertures of a perforated board. To mount the hook on a board, the plastic bracket is elevated so that the tips of the respective prongs are adjacent the front of the board aligned with the mounting perforations. Then, the bracket is swung downwardly about its pivotal connection with the elongate hook, causing the prongs to enter the board perforations and grip around the back of the board thereby securely and releasably attaching the hook to the board. To release the hook from the board, conversely, the bracket is swung or flipped to its upper position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a product identification and information tag which has a proximal end mounting portion particularly suitable for use in connection with an elongate product support hook of the type described above.